For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-85768, an optical information recording apparatus and method have been disclosed in which servo control in a moving direction of an optical information recording medium is performed by detecting a positional deviation between an optical head and at least one lockup pit arranged in an information recording area, whereby an information beam and a reference beam for recording are continuously and accurately projected onto an information recording position without causing positional deviation during hologram recording to thereby record holograms in the optical information recording medium.
In this case, the lockup pit arranged in the information recording area is an area on which holographic recording cannot be performed.
As described above, in the optical information recording apparatus and method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-85768, the lockup pit serving as the reference for the servo control is an area on which holographic recording cannot be performed. Therefore, problems arise that the data capacity of the recording medium is reduced by an amount corresponding to the area of the abovementioned lockup pit, and that the number of manufacturing steps for forming the lockup pit increases or noise in a data beam increases.